1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cover for a waste burning receptacle and, more particularly, to a cover providing adequate ventilation for proper incineration and which is detachable from the receptacle.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,931 issued to J. Andrews and A. Andrews on Mar. 3, 1987 relates to a drum lid for an open head drum wherein the drum lid is secured to the drum by means of a closing ring for sealing the drum. A section of the lip of the drum lid is reinforced by securing a reinforcing member, such as a metal lug, to the exterior surface of the lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,002 issued to F. Rowan on Apr. 28, 1992 discloses a container cover for sealing containers, such as cylindrical drums. A removable protective sheet is adhered thereto in order to keep the cover during the filling and warehousing of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,308 issued to D. Larson on Oct. 13, 1992 discloses a storage and transport drum including a cover and liner bag assembly, with the liner bag having bottom, side, and top walls. A collar surrounds an opening in the top wall and includes a groove for receiving a retainer ring within.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,076 issued to G. Hundt on Jan. 19, 1993 relates to a waste container having a cylindrical double-wall drum with separate spaced apart inner and outer sidewalls, as well as separate spaced-apart inner and outer bottom walls. In addition, a double-wall lid is provided to seal the container.
Trash burning is a common household chore in rural areas of the country, usually carried out in ordinary fifty gallon drums or other similar types of receptacles. On windy days, however, trash burning can become a dangerous activity as sparks and other burning particles may be swept out of the barrel. Therefore, a need exists for a device which effectively covers a trash burning receptacle, yet which also provides sufficient ventilation to allow the trash to be thoroughly incinerated.